1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a labeling machine used to label different types of compact disks involving 12 inch, 8 inch and card type compact disks, and more particularly to a labeling machine having multiple bulges formed on the slide guide and multiple hooks formed to correspond to the bulges, thereby facilitating the labeling procedure and ensuring the proper adhesion of a label to a compact.
2. Description of Related Art
Compact disks are normally labeled for classifying and facilitating searching by users. A conventional labeling machine comprises a hollow base having an upright fixing post integrally formed at a center thereof, a spring provided around the fixing central post with a pressing tube movably provided around the fixing post above the spring, and a pressing disk with a clamping ring engaged therewith together provided on the base. When a label with an adhesive surface facing upwards is placed on the pressing disk, a compact disk is placed around the fixing post above the pressing tube. Then a pressing block is provided around the fixing post above the compact disk. Next, the pressing block is pressed down towards the label placed on the pressing disk, whereby the label is adhered to the compact disk.
The above described conventional labeling machine has a structure that is very complex, and it is practicable for 12 inch or 8 inch compact disks only.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved labeling machine to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.